What are YOU doing here?
by TheDramaLlamaIsNotUrMomma
Summary: Can't make you  understand Betrayal
1. Chapter 1

**So here it goes...a new story. Don't worry an update on Balancing Act will be posted tomorrow. I don't own glee.**

As always she rode the bus into the richer section of town, getting off at the bustop. Then looking around she slipped into an un-suspecting, rich persons yard. There, using her knowledge she broke into the house with the perfection of a person who has done this many times before (and she has). With stealth and agility she climbed up th stairs reaching a bedroom. Of course the occupants were gone, it was a school day and Santana never minded being a little late...as long as she didn't miss glee. Inside this persons bedroom was a closet. Filled to the brim of clothes they would never wear. So she took some, everyday, she didn't know who this house belonged to, but she liked there style. It's not like the "borrowed" them permanently, she put them back the next day. So as always she pulled yesterdays clothes out of her laundry bag, put them back on their hangers and hung them back on the racks.

Walking out of the giagantic closet, with her fabulous, new outfit she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. _It couldn't be. _She thought to herself. She ran trying to get away from the house, but was stopped in her tracks by none other than...

Noah Puckerman.

**I know its really really short, but I always thought it was weird that Santana is from Lima Heights Adjacent, but always has a new outfit. This story could be why. If you guys like it I will add more chapters. thx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about going m.i.a but i had major writers block. When I got my groove back my computer as indisposed. So now here it is and a new one will hopefully come every day or every other day. I don't own glee.**

Ch. 2  
>Puck couldn't believe it. He had fricking scored with the hottest chick in Lima. Not only the hottest, but the richest too. Quinn Fabray, the girl he had "loved" for a year. Of course, he was dating Santana, but she would never find out. At least that's what he thought until he came face to face with her in Quinn's house.<br>He couldn't believe his luck (or his lack of luck). He could see her eyes and that was what killed him. She just looked so afraid and alone, but only for a second before she began to run.  
>He barely registered her running past him, then he panicked. He knew if she made it any farther she would find out who he had slept with and then she would dump him. He had a reputation to protect he dumped girls not the other way around.<br>So he ran, catching up to her and picking her up shrek style. Then she said, "you better not fart." and it took all his control not to laugh, but this was serious. She had stole and so he brought her down and pinned her against the wall. Not the best move considering this was usually how they kissed, and he wasn't the best at controlling his thoughts.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" she spit out.<br>"What are you doing here,"  
>"I asked first"<br>"What are you, five?"  
>"Maybe."<br>"Santana, I'm serious"  
>"I live here." Her eyes betrayed her though, and he could see the barely concealed panic. Begging him to buy it.<br>Puck thought about it. If he challenged her he would have to explain himself, which would inevitably lead to her dumping him. Which did not happen.  
>"Fine I believe you."<br>"Really," the disbelief was barely concealed in her voice.  
>"Well I guess I'll see you at school," he said. And took that moment to exit the premises.<p>

**Hopefully there will be a new one tommorow. *fingers crossed***


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter…**

Santana was on edge the entire day, even though she was dating Puck she avoided him like the plague without being too obvious, but unknown to her he was doing the same thing. Shorter times at lockers, longer times "talking" to Brittany.

It wasn't until cheerios that she noticed what had been weird about that day, (other than not seeing Puck) Quinn had been really nice and acting like she was walking on eggshells around Santana. Then on the rare moment she actually had Puck in her line of sight, the noticed him glance down at Fabray. When she caught Fabray smiling, her heart caught in her throat. That's why Puck was there, he had slept with her! And most importantly she had been wearing that monster's clothes. The she realized another important detail. Puck knew something she never told anyone else about/ He had gotten too close and now it was time to cut ties.

When she served him the credit score paper, she tried not to cry. And he pretended not to care. No one but her knew the real reason and no one but her ever would.

**The point of this mostly was the real reason Santana had broken up with Puck. Sorry for never updating. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, long time no see. Last chapter of What are YOU doing here. Song is You'll be in my heart. I usually hate the sing a line of song, describe whats going on, but it seemed to fit.**

_Can't make you understand_

_Betrayal_

_Can't try to understand_

_Your pain_

_Won't take it out on you_

_But on myself_

_Maybe you should have tried the same?_

That what the crumpled tearstained note he found stuffed in his locker the week before regionals said. He knew who wrote it. Santana. Even her name made his heart hurt. Sure they sexted on occasion but it was different. Lately she'd been distant and cold. But he knew Santana, and though she didn't say it, he knew her heart was breaking—just like his own.

He kept the note in his pocket at all times.

Regionals was great. Just hearing her voice and seeing her smile made him feel lighter. Of course, his heart dropped as he saw her face as he went with Quinn into the hospital.

* * *

><p>Santana felt stupid. She hoped to God Puck hadn't found the note that she'd stuffed in his locker in a bout of drunkenness. Of course she had tried to break into his locker using her mad skills. And of course those skills had worked but she couldn't find the note. She hoped he had just thrown it out.<p>

She still kept the t-shirt he had forgotten at her house. She would never forget him.

She figured out he had the note. She knew it the minute she looked in his eyes at regionals. She felt shaken because for a minute it seemed they were almost back. Then Quinn went into labor. She could barely meet his eyes as they wheeled Quinn back. With Puck.

* * *

><p>He walked out of the hospital room he had to find Santana. He knew just what he needed to do. After searching for her in the waiting room the other glee kids told him she had gone to the parking lot. As he walked towards the elevators he heard a sniffling sound coming from the stairs. There she was, curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. She didn't hear him walk towards her. He slid down the wall and sat next to her. She tried to avoid his eyes.<p>

He took her chin and turned it towards him, forcing her to look at him.  
><em>I gotcha<em>  
><em>I'll be right here<em>  
><em>You listen...<em>

_[Singing]_  
><em>Come stop your crying<em>  
><em>It will be alright <em>

(He wipes away her tears with the pads of his thumbs)

_Just take my hand_  
><em>Hold it tight, now<em>  
><em>I will protect you from, all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here DONT you cry<em>

(He pulls her into his lap and she lays her head on his chest)

_For one so small_  
><em>You seem so strong, now<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you<em>  
><em>Keep you safe and warm, This<em>  
><em>bond between us<em>  
><em>Can't be broken<em>  
><em>So im gonna be here dont you cry<em>  
><em>Cuz<em>

(She lifts up her head, their eyes meet)

_You'll be in my heart,_  
><em>You'll be in my heart,<em>  
><em>From this day on,<em>  
><em>Now and forever more,<em>

(Their lips are so close its almost like they are sharing breaths)

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be right here in my heart<em>

_~Always~_


End file.
